Portable electronic devices, such as gaming devices, mobile telephones, portable media players, portable digital assistants (PDAs), electronic book (eBook) reader devices, or the like, are becoming increasingly popular. The electronic devices include an edge display screen thereby creating side display, for showing a plurality of display icons and the information such as weather and time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.